


Tequila at Granny’s

by tinyshark84



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshark84/pseuds/tinyshark84
Summary: Emma has just brought Marian back to Storybrooke.  Despite her innocent intentions, Emma has shattered her relationship with the mayor and will do anything to make it up to her.





	Tequila at Granny’s

**Author's Note:**

> While I am not new to fanfic, I am very new and hypercritical of my own. This is my very first fanfic post ever. Please let me know what you think.

I didn’t know if there was any point in apologizing to Regina again. I knew she hated me, or at least hated the situation I’d created when I brought Marian back to Storybrooke and back into Robin’s world. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing the friendship we’d worked so hard to build, but I knew that I at least had to try. That’s how I ended up at Granny’s, well after closing time, a few nights after Robin and Marian had left together. I pulled my jacket tight against the cold and peered through the glass at the former Queen, her face forlorn over a half-empty bottle of tequila. I couldn’t stand out there in the cold forever, acting like a creep, so I knocked lightly before stepping into the warmth of the diner. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and looked at my boots. In my head, I hadn’t planned any farther than somehow making it through the door without getting fireballed by the mayor.  
As luck would have it, the tequila seemed to have relaxed Regina quite a bit. I could take an eye-roll over a fireball anyday. The eye-roll was a definite, an old stand-by, and I actually smiled at the sight of it. Regina peered into her glass and slurred hatefully, “Go away, Emma.”  
I took a tentative step closer. “Regina, I-”  
“You what? You’re sorry? You’re an idiot.”  
I rubbed my hands together and attempted to breathe warmth into them. “Can this idiot help you out with that bottle?”  
Regina gestured, poofing another shot glass on the counter in front of me. “If I say no, you’re not going to leave, so pull up a chair. Though I can’t imagine we have much to discuss, Miss Swan.”  
I winced at the Mayor’s words and replied quietly, “I liked things so much better when we were on a first name basis.”  
Regina scoffed and threw back another glass of amber liquid. I had some catching up to do. I threw back a burning gulp myself, instantly warming up. Regina poured another and sloshed it my way across the bar. “Help yourself, Emma. Misery loves company.” The mayor’s brows furrowed. “You know, that’s a really stupid saying.”  
“Have you talked to Robin?” I instantly regretted the question.  
Regina’s inebriated eyes finally found mine. “Don’t, Emma, please.” She gestured at the dimly-lit diner around us, continuing with, “How the hell did you know I was here?”  
Regina started to pour herself another shot, but I gently placed my hand on the neck of the bottle. “Ruby sent me a text. She was worried, leaving you here alone with…” I glanced at the bottle, “Mr. Jose Cuervo. Really, Regina, I’d never have thought you one for tequila.”  
She relented the bottle and leaned heavily on the counter. “Contrary to what you may think, Miss Swan, you don’t know everything about me.”  
I poured myself another drink and knocked it back, wincing at the burn. Wiping my mouth on my sleeve, I shrugged, “No, I don’t. I do know though, that you’ve been hiding in your house for days. If I had known I could lure you out with tequila, I would’ve done so by now.”  
She leaned back on her barstool and arched an eyebrow in my direction. “At this point, I don’t care what kind of alcohol it is.”  
“I just know that tequila makes me…” I trailed off. I was already feeling the looseness in my joints, the warmth in my bones.  
Regina shot me a half smile, her dark eyes searching my face. “Makes you what, Miss Swan?”  
I felt my face flush, and gave a small laugh, shaking my head. “Nothing. Nothing, Regina. Jesus, is it hot in here?” I shrugged out of my jacket and pushed it down the counter, pouring us both another shot.  
Regina took her glass sloppily, some of the liquid sloshing onto Granny’s counter. She sat back and raked her eyes over my bare arms, “Just say it, Emma. Tequila makes you horny.”  
I must have blinked at Regina a thousand times, my eyes wide, my cheeks pink. I’d never heard Regina say anything remotely sexual in all my time in Storybrooke, and her sudden candor took me off guard. I laughed nervously, nodding slightly in agreement. “I, uh...yeah, you could say that. You just said that!”  
There was that eye-roll again. “Oh, don’t be such a prude. It has the same effect on me.”  
“Really?” Our glasses were still raised mid-air, in a half toast. My cheeks were still pink. I looked around before replying, “Then why are you sitting here drinking it alone?”  
Regina raised an eyebrow and slowly clinked her glass to my own with a wink. “I’m not drinking alone, am I?” She tossed the shot back. I almost fell off my barstool, but did the same. There was a silence in which the former queen loosened a button on her grey silk blouse. “And yes, it is quite warm in here.” As she loosened the button and agreed with me, her eyes didn’t leave my torso. The newly opened button afforded a view of her cleavage and a peek at a black lace number underneath.  
“Regina, I…” I was suddenly very aware of her gaze. She seemed to be undressing me with her eyes. Now, I’ll admit I’ve had the occasional frenemy fantasy involving Regina over the years, but at this point, I didn’t know what to think. “We should get you home.”  
Regina laughed as if I’d said the funniest thing in the world. She shook her head and “tsk tsk’d” me. “Emma, I’m not going home without company. Even if that company is you.”  
I felt my mouth open, shut, open, shut. I turned my palms up innocently, “Well...I-uh...I did say we, Regina.” Just where exactly was she going with this? She couldn’t be serious. Wow, I had really done a number on the mayor by bringing Marian back to Robin, as innocent as it seemed at the time.  
She nodded slightly, letting her warm hand fall atop my open palm. Before I knew what was happening, she had flicked her other wrist, and a tornado of purple smoke enveloped us. When the purple faded away, we were no longer sitting on Granny’s barstools, but on the edge of Regina’s bed, holding hands. “Whoa!” I jumped up, taking in my surroundings, shaking out my hands. “Really, Regina? Really?”  
She had busied herself with unbuttoning the rest of her blouse. “What, Emma? Not up for it?”  
I paced her floor, watching as she shrugged out of the silky material. “And by it, you mean you and I? You mean...um...God, like right now?”  
“You don’t have to call me God. I’m a queen, not a deity.” She smirked, standing, closing in on me.  
I backed away, stumbling into a wall. I let myself lean there for a moment, feeling the alcohol, watching Regina glide closer, wearing only the black bra and her skirt. When she was close enough to make her intentions clear, I grabbed her arms and held her far enough away so that I might still be able to resist the temptation to kiss her. “It’s just that, your majesty, I don’t know if you want me right now because you’re intoxicated, because you want to forget about Robin, or both.”  
She seemed annoyed, trying to get closer. “I just want you. Isn’t that enough?” Her biceps strained beneath my hands.  
I was eyeing her warily. It was incredibly hard not to give in to her pleas. “Come here,” I finally surrendered, letting her weight fall into me, wrapping my arms tightly around her bare waist. She let her face fall alongside my neck, so I could feel the heat of her breath there. Suddenly, her shoulders seized as she surrendered to silent sobs. “I’m so sorry.” I ran my fingers through her hair and felt her try to compose herself, wiping at her cheeks before pulling back to look into my eyes.  
“I know you’re sorry, Emma. It isn’t your fault. Just make it up to me. Tonight.”  
Hearing her forgive me out loud made my insides light up. I couldn’t help but smile. “Now that, I can do.” I bent down and captured her lips in a soft kiss before she could change her mind. I felt so responsible for Regina’s misery, that if I could give her even an instant of happiness, I was going to take this opportunity and go for it. She softened under my lips, parted her mouth and deepened the kiss. I reciprocated, feeling my knees weaken each time her tongue massaged my own.  
When I felt her hands beneath my top, I broke our kiss only briefly so she could pull the shirt over my head. My hair spilled over my shoulders and hers, almost glowing in the soft moonlight drifting in through the window. She was inching back toward her bed, and I followed, wrapping my arms around her tightly. As if we were thinking the same thing, we unclasped one another’s bras at the same time. I reached up to tug the fabric and lace out of the way, and the sudden rush of her skin on mine was electric.  
Regina lay back on her bed, unzipping her skirt. I slowly pulled the material down over her thighs and calves and stood back a moment, taking in the sight of the mayor sprawled out before me wearing only black bikini panties and heels. I took off her pumps and bent to pull off my boots. “Take off your jeans, too,” she demanded softly.  
I did as instructed and climbed between Regina’s knees. “Boyshorts, really?” There was that eye-roll again. I shrugged and bent down to kiss her again, feeling her legs wrap around my hips, pulling me closer. I kissed her jawline and down her neck, tracing her collarbone with my tongue. She whimpered and tangled her fingers in my hair. I took one nipple between my teeth and softly cupped her other breast with my hand and squeezed. She gasped at the difference between my soft hand and biting teeth. I switched hands, biting her other breast and softly squeezing the one I’d bitten moments before.  
“Emma,” she breathed, her hips rising off the bed.  
I laughed softly, kissing down the length of her taut stomach, pressing her hips back to the plush comforter. “I’m getting there, your majesty.” I curled my fingers beneath her panties at her hips, tugged them down and off. They joined the rest of our clothes in a confusing heap on the floor.  
I trailed my tongue along her inner thighs in intricate patterns until she wrapped her hands in my hair and tugged. I finally relented, brushing my mouth across the smooth-shaven skin between her legs. I found her swollen and wet beneath my lips. I massaged her clit gently with my tongue and let two fingers slide easily inside her. She gasped and clawed at the sheets as I picked up momentum, moving my tongue in wide circles while I turned two fingers into three, glistening as I drove deep, pounding her g-spot with curling fingertips. I briefly broke contact to say, “God, Regina, you’re gorgeous.”  
She quickly pulled me back with a handful of my hair. “Don’t. Stop.”  
I didn’t. I licked and fucked Regina into oblivion. I didn’t stop until her back was arched, until all her muscles seized, until she clamped down around my fingers, until her moans were all I could hear. I didn’t stop until she came hard, my name on her lips.  
I kissed my way back up her body, now glistening with sweat. Her hair was splayed out around her head, her eyes closed, her muscles still twitching beneath her skin, but relaxing a bit at a time. I draped one leg over her and propped my head on my elbow, peering down into her face, peaceful at last. Her eyes fluttered open for a second to meet mine. “Thank you, Emma,” was all she said, sleepiness evident in the cracks of her voice.  
I pulled down a pillow for us to share and pulled up the duvet to cover us. “You’re welcome, Regina,” I whispered softly in her ear.  
I fell asleep draped across the mayor with a stupid grin on my face.


End file.
